1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for protecting golf equipment and, more particularly, to a removable cover for a golf bag configured for isolating and securing golf clubs and golf equipment carried therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As both a business and recreational activity, golf clubs are usually transported in a car trunk and/or an airplane cargo bay when traveling for business and/or pleasure. In addition to the sometimes hostile environment of a trunk or cargo bay, the golf equipment may be carelessly handled by baggage carriers, bell-hops, cab drivers, etc. In any case, the golf clubs may be damaged by contact with a hard surface, e.g. the ground, or by contact with each other within the golf bag. Because of the sizable investment and the ever present possibility of damage during transit, it is essential that the golf clubs be protected when traveling.
Previous attempts to protect the heads and shafts of golf clubs have been primarily concerned with reducing the possibility that the club heads will contact the ground or other hard object, or that the clubs will fall completely out of the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,897 to Fehan discloses a flexible golf bag cover for use when transporting a golf bag. This cover encompasses the entire golf bag and is primarily flexible with a rigid bottom section having wheels or casters mounted thereon. When placed around a golf bag, the cover disclosed in Fehan does not prevent the clubs from moving about within the bag and contacting each other. Furthermore, this flexible cover offers scant protection for the golf club heads against contact with a hard surface.
In another attempt to protect golf clubs in a golf bag, U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,171 to Summers et al. discloses a protective cover having two internal compartments --one for irons and one for woods--which may be placed over the golf club heads. A resilient cord secures the cover to the golf bag and serves to further define the compartments when in place. This cover provides minimal protection against damage from external sources and does not prevent the club heads from contacting each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,454 to Chern discloses a golf bag having inflatable air bladders mounted on a cross-member and disposed near the top opening of the bag. The bladders are inflatable using a squeezable bulb-shaped pump. When inflated, the bladders exert pressure about the golf club shafts to prevent the clubs from moving within the bag. Absent from this invention, however, is any means for protecting the heads of the clubs against damage caused by external sources.
There is accordingly a need for a cover for a golf bag that protects the golf equipment carried therein, especially the golf club heads, from contacting each other and from being damaged by contact with external elements.